


distractions

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Breeding, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: Chan and Changbin go to their usual gym sessionChangbin's mind wandersAnd so does Chan's hands... and so does Jisung's.Or alternatively, Changbin imagines Chan fucking him, and Jisung joins in at some point.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 208





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for about two months, yes I know, it shouldn't have taken me this long.  
> But I just kept procrastinating it and I don't know why.  
> But, as always, let me know if there's any tags I forgot to add and I hope you enjoy this!  
> I wrote this as a celebration of 2,000 followers on my main and I hope it is a satisfactory present.

So, there they were. The two boys at the gym, working out, early in the morning as they usually did. The pair tended to wake up early and go to the gym together. It was always better to work out with someone else than it was to do so by themselves. Even so, the two of them were quiet as Changbin was on the treadmill and Chan was lifting some weights.  
  
Changbin's mind was a million miles away, his eyes glued to Chan, particularly the veins that protruded along his arms. He knew he should be focused on the treadmill, focused on keeping his legs moving, but how could he do that when the view in front of him was so delightful? His brain went to places they shouldn't have, imagining Chan's hands around his neck, when suddenly he was no longer on his feet. He flew backward off of the treadmill, landing flat on his back. "Ughh.." He groaned softly, pushing himself upwards as he noticed Chan immediately put down his weights and run over to the younger.  
  
"Are you okay? You should've been paying attention, Changbin." He chuckled softly, helping the younger sit back up, eyeing him to make sure there weren't any obvious injuries. "It's okay, the treadmill can get the best of us." He stood up, turning the treadmill off, before helping Changbin stand up. "Were you thinking about something? Getting distracted?" He teased lightly, noticing the way Changbin shifted at the question. "So you were thinking about something. Care to share with your kind leader?"  
  
Changbin's eyes widened at the prospect of sharing what he had been thinking with Chan, suddenly noticing that he was at least half-hard in his shorts, after having thought of Chan's hands wrapped around his neck. He cleared his throat a bit, glancing up at the older, shifting a bit so his hands were covering the little tent in his shorts. "I-I was just thinking… of the lyrics I have to work on when we get to the studio later, that's… all. I'm going to take a shower and head back, I think I took myself out for the rest of our session." He chuckled softly, trying to keep his embarrassment light and Chan's eyes off of his shorts. The smaller of the two turned, quickly shuffling away to disappear into the bathroom where the showers were held.  
  
"Hm." Chan noticed the way the younger was squirming under his gaze and the fact that he didn't answer his question. He watched as he walked away but his eyes did notice one thing. Changbin's hands had moved away, thinking Chan wouldn't notice, but oh he noticed the little tent in his shorts. But before Chan could follow after him, he had to go clean up after himself, putting the weights away and grabbing his water bottle. Soon after Chan was trailing after where Changbin had gone, finding his way into the section with the showers, noting that only one of them was on and that had to be Changbin. "Oh, Binnie?" His tone was playful, putting anything he had with him inside, and quickly stripping himself down. Chan stepped into the shower, ending up behind Changbin. "When you were walking away… I noticed something. You didn't answer my question correctly."  
  
Changbin blinked, whirling around to see Chan walking into the shower, completely nude. "What are you talking about? I told you it was lyrics…" His eyebrows furrowed, but internally he knew it wasn't lyrics. Changbin had to will himself not to look down at the rest of Chan's body, forcing himself to focus on the elder's face. He knew he was still half-hard but he felt like it wasn't enough to make himself deal with it, figuring it would go down with time, but now that he was face to face with Chan he was overly aware of himself being hard.  
  
"You say it's lyrics but I think we both know that's not true, Changbin." He chuckled softly, watching the way Changbin was practically straining not to look downwards. "I think your cock is telling me otherwise. You weren't thinking about lyrics, what were you really thinking about?" He found that he had backed Changbin up against the wall behind the two of them, noting just how close the two of them were. "Maybe if you're honest with me, Binnie… I can treat you like a good boy and give you what you want."  
  
The whole situation had escalated very quickly but he wasn't exactly complaining. I mean, Chan had just called him a good boy, what was there to complain about? Admitting what he was thinking about though… that was a whole other story. "Y-Your hands… Want to feel them." His cheeks were flushed red as he spoke, pointedly avoiding his eyes. "Around my throat." The words got quieter as he spoke them, embarrassed by this admission. "Your veins are so hot, Channie.." He muttered softly.  
  
"See? Good honest boys get what they want, Bin." His hand wandered up to wrap around the smaller's neck, squeezing lightly. "Is this what you wanted? Do you want to be my little cockslut, Changbin? Let me fuck into you as you can barely breathe?" Chan dropped his hand soon after that. "How about I fuck you right here? Up against this wall, where just anyone can hear you, or walk-in? You'd like that, wouldn't you? For this whole gym to know that I'm fucking you so good, you just can't stay quiet.."  
  
Changbin whimpered softly, unable to keep quiet while listening to Chan's words. "P-Please...want Chan to fuck me right here, please." Changbin had been half-hard but Chan's hands around his necks had made it so that he was no longer half-hard but hard and desperate. "Want hands around my neck too, s-sir."  
  
"Sir, huh? That's cute." A smirk came to his lips, turning Changbin around so he was facing the wall. "You're already so hard, it's cute." His hand ghosted over Changbin's cock, enjoying the way the smaller bucked into his hands. "So desperate too… like you've been thinking about this for a while. Has Changbin been desperate for my cock in him?" A soft hum passed his lips, leaning down to kiss along Changbin's neck. "Binnie... I don't have any lube with me. Do you think you'd be okay with spit? Or do you want me to take you home and fuck you?"  
  
"No, no, spit is fine. Just please, Chan, please… need you so bad." A soft whine pushed itself out, wiggling his hips to spur Chan onwards.  
  
Jisung sighed softly as he walked into the gym, glancing around for a second. Chan and Changbin were supposed to be at the studio around fifteen minutes ago. It was typically Jisung that was late to the studio so it's not like he was mad about it, he just figured they lost track of time, he'd come to get them and they'd go back to the studio. But as he surveyed the room, he didn't see either of them. It was odd considering that was where he thought they'd be, but Jisung figured they'd be in the locker room, maybe. Perhaps they had realized they were running late and were getting ready to go right at that moment. The brunette walked his way back to the locker room adjoined with the showers, pushing his way in, surveying the locker room for them. Once again, he didn't see them. "What the fuck, man? Where could they be…" His thought trailed off as he heard some noises coming from the shower area, padding into the room. "Chan? Changbin?"  
  
There was only one shower running and that was where the noises were coming from, although now they sounded strangely muffled. It didn't cross Jisung's mind what the noises were, the first thing that occurred to him was that maybe something was wrong. So he practically sprinted over to the shower they were, pushing the curtain aside that separated him from the view, his face going from worry to shock. "O-Oh… um-" He paused, his eyes going from Chan to Changbin. For a moment, he felt frozen in time, like he couldn't seem to make himself move away. After a moment, he realized he was staring, staring at the cock that was inside Changbin. "Um. Sorry for interrupting you, I just-" He stepped back, quickly closing the curtain, letting out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.  
  
Chan had paused when the curtain flew open, glancing down at Changbin and then up at Jisung. They truly hadn't expected to be interrupted. "Wait- Jisung!" He groaned softly as the curtain closed in a flurry, glancing down at Changbin. "Do you wanna invite him to join? I'm sure a third partner would make this more exciting for you."  
  
Changbin raised an eyebrow at the question but it didn't take much thought for him to nod, before speaking up. "Jisung? I know you're still there, I can see your sneakers." He chuckled a bit at the way Jisung squeaked but continued. "Chan and I want to know if you want to join us… I can suck you off?" There was a silent pause as Chan and Changbin waited for the response, hearing the way Jisung was shuffling outside the curtain before it opened once again.  
  
"You sure?" Jisung wasn't going to say no to a good blowjob, his clothes having been stripped off, closing the curtain behind him. It was a bit of a cramped space but it would work for what they were trying to do. There was a little chair connected to the wall so Jisung took his place there, raising an eyebrow at Changbin to signal he could go for it.  
  
A smirk spread across Changbin's face, leaning in to lick at the tip, humming in satisfaction at the way Jisung began to slowly harden. "Hmm." His hand reached over to stroke him until he was at full capacity, bringing him into his mouth, enjoying the way Jisung hissed underneath him. He felt hands go into his hair and for a moment, he forgot Chan was even there until he felt movement behind him.  
  
Once Changbin had Jisung in his mouth, Chan had begun moving his hips, earning surprised groans from Changbin. The vibrations were tingling up Jisung's spines, pretty little sounds escaping his lips. There was a reminder in the back of Changbin's head that they were in public and that Jisung was possibly going to get them caught, so he grabbed Jisung's hand and shoved it into the younger's mouth, attempting to plug up the sounds as Changbin began to move his head.  
  
There was a moment of the three of them just attempting to chase their own pleasure, Chan's hips picking up, and therefore Changbin's head speeding up on Jisung's cock. Jisung's hands finding their way into Changbin's hair, forcing him to keep his head still as Jisung began to fuck his mouth.  
  
Jisung was the first to break. He was always eager, always quick, wanting to find his release as soon as possible and that was clear from the way he kept fucking into Changbin's mouth. There were tears and there was drool all over Changbin's face, all over Jisung's thighs, but neither of them really cared about the mess. Within seconds of Jisung slamming his cock into Changbin's throat repeatedly, he came down his throat, letting out a muffled groan behind his hand.  
  
The sight of Jisung coming down Changbin's throat and the mess that the two had made only spurred Chan onwards, his hips finally working into full force, beginning to fuck Changbin at a much rougher pace.  
  
Jisung's cock fell from Changbin's mouth, his hands moving to grip onto Jisung's thighs as the rough speed took him by surprise, letting out soft grunts. "C-Chan, cum in me, please. Need it, need it so bad." He whined softly, glancing up at Jisung and leaning in to give him a rather messy but passionate kiss, tugging the younger closer like he needed his presence to survive.  
  
A few minutes after Changbin had begged for his cum, his hips moving at a speed he didn't know he had in him, his cock driving into Changbin's hole the eldest came. He drove himself deep inside Changbin, making sure to fill him to the brim. Something told him Changbin would appreciate that and he was proven right by the spasms that soon ran through the second eldest's body, Changbin's cum hitting the shower floor.  
  
Changbin parted from Jisung's lips, unable to breathe anymore, a small shudder running through his body. "I'm tired…" He huffed softly as Chan slowly pulled out of him, the blonde immediately catching Changbin before his legs could give out on him, helping him stand back up.  
  
"How about we wash you off and we get you home, Binnie? Hm? You can cuddle with Gyu and go to bed." Chan kissed his forehead softly, glancing at Jisung, whose head was leaning on the wall behind him and his eyes closed. "Jisung-ah. You can sleep when we get home, you can't have been taken out by a simple blowjob."  
  
Jisung huffed softly, pushing himself off of the little bench he had been sitting on, leaning closer to Changbin and placing a soft peck on his lips. "We're gonna take good care of you, pretty baby." And they did! Chan and Jisung went to work cleaning him off, cleaning out the cum, making him as clean and shiny as a new baby.  
  
Changbin wouldn't admit this but one of his favorite parts of sex was the aftercare, being cared for and doted on like he was the best boy in the world, like he had done so well. It made him feel good inside, the praise, it wasn't something he got often. "T-Thank you." He spoke up quietly, letting Jisung and Chan know that he was appreciative of their care for him.  
  
"You don't have to thank us, anytime we can help you, we will, Bin." Chan's hand gently went to run through Changbin's hair, finally having gotten all of them back to the dorm, and tucking Changbin into bed.  
  
A soft noise came from Changbin, his body turning to cuddle Gyu, but a slight pout adorning his lips. "Can one of you stay with me…?" His eyes glanced up towards Jisung, indicating that he really wanted Jisung to stay, attempting to add extra amounts of puppy into his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"He's older than me and somehow I feel endeared. I'll stay with you, Binnie." He crawled into the bed with Changbin, immediately pulling him into a cuddle, making sure the eldest was the little spoon.  
  
And within seconds, they were out.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to comment, leave kudos, follow me on my NSFW (LlNOKITTY)  
> Hope this was worth the wait, if any of you were waiting for it.


End file.
